


Goodbye.. For now

by reign21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign21/pseuds/reign21
Summary: Caused of death:Multiple organ failureRuptured heartInternal bleedingMajor Caused:Car accident





	Goodbye.. For now

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your OTP..
> 
>  
> 
> It's a sad story
> 
> My bad .. 
> 
> 미안 해요

**Beep.. beep...**

 

_I have love you.._

_More than you'll ever know and more than I could show._

_I've given you everything._

_More than I could do.._

 

_Somewhere back in time,_

_everything about us was beautiful._

_You were once my home._

_What I am really grateful and thankful was that_

_our family supported us._

_They'd love us._

 

_It feels heaven whenever I am with you._

_Your warm hugs and sweet kisses always take me to a place_

_I've never been before._

_The way your smile lighten up my world when everthing was dark and gloomy._

_Your eyes shining bright like the stars at night lifted up my spirit when I was feeling sad and lonely._

_The small gestures; the patting of the head, pinching of cheeks;_

_gave me the assurance that I'll always have your back._

_That no matter what happen, you'll always be by my side._

_The wise advises guided me through the rough courses of life._

_Your encouraging words gave me strength to continue._

_Whenever I feel insecure, your unwavering support, is powerful enough to give me the push to continue things where they were left hanging._

_We have the love and life on our hands_

_Everything about us was so beautiful that I can't explain it with words alone._

_Everthing was wonderful._

 

_Somehow the course of life diverted into different lane._

_That is when he came into the picture and ruined every beautiful things we have._

_You gradually became closer to him._

_And bit by bit you drifted away from me._

_You think I didn't noticed every damn thing you do?_

_I do, I'm not that stupid, you know._

_I just acted normal, as normal as I could cause I don't want to make the gap between us become bigger._

_I am losing you._

_And I don't want to create a bigger reason for you to stay away from me._

_So I keep my facade on._

_Masked and well hidden, I guess._

 

_But the sight of the two of you being so close,_

_whispering inaudible words that just the two of you can understand,_

_the sweet smiles and warm gazed now directed on him,_

_broke my heart into a million pieces._

_The sound of your resounding laughters pierced through my heart and soul._

_You were once my fresh breath of air, the balm that heals my soul,_

_the one that calm my nerves when things tenses me, but having you around suffocated me._

 

_The things the two of us used to do, you've done the same with him too._

_You used to laugh at my jokes, now he's the one making you laugh like idiot._

_You used to tell me all your worries and problems,_

_now I am left with nothing but silence._

_You were not only my lover but my bestfriend too._

_But now I am losing both._

 

_Do you know what really hurt me?_

_Its when I am with you it feels like you were never there._

_Why?_

_Because your mind is focused on something that I knew it will never be me._

_Your hands, busy fiddling on your phone, texting someone when its me you are with._

_But I kept myself quiet and silent._

_Because you know what?_

_You always dudged the issue whenever I raised a question,_

_you always end up with lies and excuses and I really don't care anymore._

 

_And I am tired of it._

_Tired of lying from myself_

_We promised to grow old together._

_But I can't keep that promise anymore._

_So goodbye for now._

_I am setting you free.._

_Be happy always.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp.........**

 


End file.
